The invention disclosed and claimed herein has been conceived and developed as a result of the general public knowledge of the increasing scarcity of energy resources, in particular, fossil fuels. The disclosed invention relates to a functional solar heating system which has been conceived by applicant to efficaciously recover energy from a continuously discharging source, namely, the sun, and to convert such energy to the useful purpose of heating a building structure, such as a home or the like.